Pokemon mystery dungeon: story
by horus27
Summary: A new adventure for humans turned into pokemon
1. Chapter 1

I awoke from a deep sleep in what appeared to be a small clearing in a forest. Huge trees towered over the clearing; there were hundreds of orange leaves on the floor, covering the space in a warm glow. A small pond was tucked away in the corner of the clearing and a long, dirt path stretched deeper into the forest. The last thing I remembered was a strange dream. A strange voice had asked me a variety of questions about what I would do in certain situations, and then I had awoken.

I tried to stand up but instantly noticed something was wrong. I was smaller to what I should have been. Where I usually stood upon two legs I now had 4, all of which were covered in a brown fur with a paw like pattern underneath. I tried to walk to the pond and after a struggle I had eventually mastered my new body. I reached the pond and saw the face of a small dog staring up from it. I knew it to be the Pokémon Eevee from a game I played when I was human. Somehow I had turned into a Pokémon.

Why? I was unsure, but what I did know was I now new why I had had such a strange dream and also why I went to sleep in a comfy, warm bed and awoke in a wet soggy wet mass of leaves and grass. I started to wonder what to do and eventually decided to find out what was along the dirt path I had seen before. I started to walk along the path, feeling the wet dirt underneath my feet I started to run further in until I came across another clearing, I continued further through a few more clearings until I heard a rustling in the distance, instantly I ducked down amongst the tall grass as I saw a small, green caterpillar with pink antennae float down from a tree, stuck to a sticky piece of string. The name caterpie strung to mind. I slowly moved forward and I saw that in the other corner of the field was another creature. It had a cocoon like shape and was completely green except for two black eyes that stared intently in my direction. Its name was metapod from what I recalled. I hoped they weren't aggressive, but as I moved forward the caterpie lunged for me and shot a sticky string in my direction. I dodged and started to run at it. Even though I was also a Pokémon I had no idea how to use an attack, if I even had any. So instead a charged and bashed into the frail caterpie and it quickly retreated into the undergrowth. I turned around to see that the metapod had stayed in place and seemed unable to move. Suddenly I heard a sound like metal banging together. The metapod was soon engrossed in light and when it faded had a new shine to it. I recognized the move as harden, slightly raising the users defence stat. Not wanting to get into a fight I avoided the metapod and left the clearing continuing along the path.

I lost count of how many clearings I had passed, and how many caterpie I had defeated. I still had no idea where I was or even how I could use a move. Eventually I came across another clearing, but this one was different. Were the trees on the side I was in were a golden orange colour, the trees on the other edge of the clearing had dark green leaves with small pink berries I identified as pecha berries hanging of them. In the middle of the clearing was a sign post. I walked up to it and read the two arrows, one pointing into the golden coloured forest and the other pointing into the darker forest. The first sign that pointed back the way I had came from read "maple forest" with a picture of a butterfly on the edge of the arrow that I knew to be the evolution of the caterpillar Pokémon, butterfree. The other sign read "poison forest" with a bee like Pokémon on the end called beedrill. The most intriguing thing about the second sign was that underneath it read "to refugee camp". I thought this was probably the best place to find someone friendly and walked of in the direction of poison forest.

I noticed as I walked along the path that the trees blocked out most of the light, so I was weary if where I stepped. I walked over to one of the tall trees and picked up one of the berries that had dropped down. I picked it up as pecha berries were known for healing poison, a problem I should face in a place called poison forest. As I wondered where I should put it I noticed I was wearing a red scarf around my neck. It was tightly worn around my neck and was blocked from view by the mane of fur around me. I slipped the berry into the scarf so it was kept safely inside and wouldn't fall out. How the scarf had appeared was another mystery I would need to figure out. I continued further an came across my first new enemy. A weedle. It was orange with pink feet and had a long white spike on its head as well as a smaller one as a tail. It saw me and was about to shoot a poisonous barb at me, however it was suddenly engrossed in flame.

Two new Pokémon entered the clearing from another pathway from the right. The first Pokémon who appeared to have attacked the weedle was a small monkey with a small flame for a tail. A chimchar. The second was a blue penguin Pokémon called piplup. Both Pokémon were wearing red scarf's like mine. Unsure what to think I took my normal approach. I crouched in the grass and approached cautiously. I planned to take out the chimchar first knowing of its fiery capabilities. The piplup spotted me first and to my surprise muttered something to the chimchar. They both stared intently at me, and I rashly charged them thinking to get them when they weren't ready. When I went to attack they both jumped out the way and a flurry of fire and bubbles came my way. I dodged them and darted behind a tree. I heard rustling behind me and again jumped out and around the corner at the piplup, I thought I would succeed but I was grabbed out the air and thrown into a tree. I landed in a heap of berries and leaves and started to feel weakened. Then to my astonishment I heard a strange conversation between them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did you through him so hard?"

"I'm sorry you weren't very specific when you told me to grab him and through him did you?"

"Well I didn't expect you to knock him out"

"Well sorry you do it next time"

"These flippers are for swimming not throwing"

"Ugh jeez Steven"

Steven? That didn't sound like a name a Pokémon would have.

"Just go and give him an Oran berry already" said Steven.

I heard more shuffling above me until eventually a light appeared above me. A hand appeared with a small blue berry and tried to feed it to me. I smelled the sweetness and opened my mouth and ate it. the taste exploded across my mouth and it reminded me of a blueberry fussed in a mixture of oranges. A small light developed around me and the effects took place immediately. Strength was zapped back into my muscles and I leapt out of the pile and across the clearing.

"Who are you?" I said, curious on how they could speak and also why they were unlike any of the other Pokémon I had encounter, and why they wore scarf's like mine.

"We are team dusk" said Steven "I'm Steven and that's Daniel"

"Sup. We assume you're also human, unless you stole that scarf" said Daniel, curiously.

Also? That means they too had been turned into Pokémon, and it appeared they were part of a rescue team. It was also curious how two of my friends, who were also Pokémon fans, were called Daniel and Steven.

"I'm Andrew" I said after not saying anything for almost a day it was strange hearing my voice again. "Yes I am a human and I woke up in a forest called maple forest" I continued.

"So did we, and the many other members of our guild." Said Daniel.

"Currently we are looking for other humans; it appears that we all went to sleep at the same time, on the same date. But we wake up in this world at different days." Said Steven.

"I think I understand, so that's why you seem to know your way around the place then?" I asked

"Currently I've been here for week, and Stevens been here for 2" Daniel answered

"And our team leader, Charlie, has been here for a month" Steven added

Charlie, another familiar name, a name belonging to my cousin. I was still unsure if this was just coincidental or not.

"Most of us even went to the same school, like me and Steven as well as our guild leader Jacob." Said Daniel

"And a few other people. You said you were called Andrew right?" said Steven

"Yer" I replied. And after a few conversations about our past life it turned out that we did know each other in the human world.

A few minutes later we set of to base camp. Base camp was apparently a small area where team dusk was set up specifically, with the main guild area further away. Team dusks mission was to venture through poison forest and maple forest to the clearing that humans were appearing and take them back to base camp where they would join one of three bases in the guild. Team dusk, team dawn or working in the main guild building. Team dawn was based near a canyon were a Pokémon called xatu rested. Xatu told team dawn whether or not all the humans had come to the Pokémon world. So now we were going back to base camp to alert team dawn to make the journey to xatu and ask if anymore humans were coming to this world. So far a total of 12 humans including me had arrived in this world, the first was our guild leader, Jacob, who arrived over 1 year ago and had already evolved from a riolu to a lucario.

Eventually we arrived at bas camp where an axew was standing on a pole looking out across the forest. It gave a quick wave and slid down the pole.

"That's Charlie, we knew he was your cousin as he knew your sister, who arrived about 3 months ago and is second in command of team dawn." Said Steven.

"Hey guys, find anyone we know?" he asked.

"Yer it's your cousin" Daniel replied

"Andrew? Took his time to wake up didn't he"

"By the way we call the period from which humans came to this world as them 'waking up'" Steven told me.

"so my sisters here as well, and has been here for 3 months." I asked "weird as I remember here being in the human world only yesterday"

"We explained this" said Daniel getting slightly bored

"I know it's just a weird concept. Now I have a good question. How do I actually attack?" I asked

"Hmm well it's sorta like in Harry potter. You can either say it or think it and it usually works" said Steven

And to demonstrate Daniel yelled ember and a small flame formed in front of his mouth and zoomed of in the direction he was facing.

"Whoa" I said, mesmerised by the fire ball that zoomed of into the night sky. "how do I know what moves I actually have?"

"Think or say the word summary on its own" answered Charlie.

'Summary" I thought. Suddenly an image popped into my head. It showed the same screen that you would see when playing the trainer game. I willed the image to scroll along and saw the moves I had. Tackle, helping hand and tail whip. 'Tackle' I thought again. Suddenly I learned how to use the move and jumped forward as the light enveloped me, accidently hitting Daniel and knocking him flying into a tree.

"Revenge!" said Steven and everyone, even Daniel, laughed. Suddenly a huge light came out of the badges Charlie, Steven and Daniel were wearing on their scarfs and an image of a bulbasaur appeared.

"Hey Alex, do you have the report?" asked Charlie

"Yes" she replied "according to xatu all of the humans have arrived."


End file.
